The following description relates to fuel tanks and, more specifically, to a fuel tank with a water bladder inserted therein for peak thermal management.
Condensed water that is collected in a water separator component of an aircraft while the aircraft is at lower altitudes is often sprayed on a front face of a heat exchanger immediately upon the condensed water being collected. It has been found, however, that there are instances in which this condensed water could be more beneficially used at a later point of a flight mission. For example, instead of spraying condensed water immediately on the front face of the heat exchanger, the condensed water could be collected and used at a later time such as during aircraft climb conditions when heat rejection is more challenging.
Such storage of condensed water presents a challenge since dedicating space on an aircraft for condensed water storage can be unattractive, given that this volume then won't be available for other uses anymore.